An elongate means can be for example wire, rope or cabling which can be manually or mechanically attached to a cover. The elongate means can be arranged to enable automatic and mechanical retraction and extension of the cable and attached cover.
Normally for a standard cover there are two separate cables for each side of a length of the cover. Each cable is part of a retracting/extending mechanism. As there are more than two cables, it is important to keep the tension on the cables the same. If for any reason the tension is not the same, then existing cover retraction/extension mechanisms have problems with cable tangling or bunching on a spool thereby causing uneven forces on the cover which are exemplified by twisting and uneven retraction and extension. This can cause the mechanism to jam. Any jamming requires specialised repair if the cover has not been adequately retracted. Existing anti-jamming devices are complicated having many parts requiring specialized repair and maintenance.
If a cover has not been or can be fully extended this can also cause safety issues in terms of unwanted pool use or accidental drowning. If the cover can not be retracted then the pool can not be used or properly maintained. Additionally, any uneven tension of the cables can cause strain on other parts of any pool cover retracting/extending mechanism. This can also add to the cost and hassle to home owners and regulatory agencies.